vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Lancelot (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Summary Sir Lancelot (ランスロット Ransurotto?) is a character in Sonic and the Black Knight. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog and the alternate reality doppelgänger of Shadow the Hedgehog from the world of Camelot. He is a member of the Knights of the Round Table, a group of knights in the service of King Arthur. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Sir Lancelot Origin: Sonic and the Black Knight Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, Knight of the Round Table, the "Ultimate Knight" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Expert Swordsmanship, Surface Scaling, Heat Generation (With Aduro Khopesh), Levitation (With Hover Shoes), Self-Healing, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel (With Chaos Control), Statistics Amplification (With the Herb of Toughness and Chaos Punishment), Resistance to Fear Manipulation (With the Vial of Calm and Philter of Tranquility), Poison Manipulation (With the Antidote and Superior Antidote), Ice Manipulation (With the Fiery Quaff and the Hot Fiery Quaff), Petrification (With Stone Protection and Petrification Immunity), Paralysis Inducement (With the Paralysis Cure and Paralysis Immunity) Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Is considered the strongest member of the Knights of the Round Table. Matched Sonic the Hedgehog in combat) Speed: FTL (Equal to Sonic) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Planet Class+ Durability: Planet level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with Swords, Hundreds of Meters with ranged abilities Standard Equipment: Arondight, Hover Shoes, Ddraig Goch, Aduro Cutlass, Aduro Khopesh, Precieuse, Espadon Intelligence: Gifted. Lancelot is widely regarded as the strongest member of the Knights of the Round Table, being a knight of the highest skill and power. He is a master of swordsmanship. In battle, Lancelot specializes in a balanced style of swordplay that focuses on speed and power, where Lancelot uses quick sword slashes combined with wide and momentum-fueled swipes for additional force upon impact. Combining this with his Chaos Powers, Lancelot is a highly skilled and powerful fighter. Weaknesses: ''' Can be arrogant at times '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chaos Control:' Curiously, Lancelot is able to perform Chaos Control without the use of a Chaos Emerald. Regardless, its applications are unchanged, as Lancelot uses it to control the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself as well as other people and objects, manipulate time by slowing or stopping it, inter-dimensional travel, and time travel. *'Chaos Spear:' Lancelot fires a powerful energy bolt either from his palm or from his sword. *'Chaos Blast:' Lancelot generates a powerful explosion and shockwave of highly powerful Chaos Energy that damages anyone caught in it's range. *'Chaos Punishment:' Lancelot freezes time and warps toward the nearest enemy, delivering a powerful slash with his blade or a downward kick. Alternatively, this technique can be used to warp over long distances in a high speed dash, similar to Sonic's Speed Break. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Shadow's Profile (5-B Shadow was used and couldn't use anything that made him 5-A) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Speedsters Category:Antiheroes Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Heat Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Acrobats Category:Characters Category:Tier 5